CTF 2Fort (Evolution)
The visual gem of Team Fortress 2, ctf_2fort has easily had the most released of it, beta-wise, compared to any other map present. Version 1: Devtest.bsp An extremely early version of 2fort that was present in SFM's files. Most of the map is dev-textured, with evidence of the two sides being mirrored. Half-Life 2 fences (and, on occasion, textures) are frequently present for what seems to be placeholder purposes. The map has many similarities to its TFC counterpart not shared in the final version, such as hyperloop-style exit/entrance spawn doors, and the platform going above the pit, rather than around. There are multiple references to some early TF2 entities: *info_player_tfteamspawn *func_tf_capture_zone *tf_capture_flag Screenshots Hl2 2018-01-13 13-45-40.png|Bridge 2fort frontshot2.png|Front facade Hl2 2018-01-13 13-46-03.png|Spawn room Hl2 2018-01-13 13-46-16.png|Spawn area Hl2 2018-01-13 13-45-22.png|Intel room Hl2 2018-01-13 13-45-35.png|Below bridge Hl2 2018-01-13 13-44-54.png|Stairway to intel Hl2 2018-01-13 13-45-15.png|Intel spawnroom Hl2 2018-01-13 13-44-45.png|"Entrance" section Hl2 2018-01-13 13-45-05.png|Intel area Hl2 2018-01-13 13-44-33.png|Spawn dropdown Hl2 2018-01-13 13-44-39.png|2fort pit Version 2: Moby Francke Presentation At his 2012 presentation, Moby Francke showed off in his slideshow an early version of 2fort before a majority of the textures were added, with a few untextured player models alongside. Curiously, there seem to be signs placed in front of each of the two buildings saying what side they are. Since there is some texturing, it is clearly after version 1, but it lacks the semi-complete texturing of version 3. Screenshots Ev2 1.png Version 3: Concept Art Within the files released by Valve to the press, there were two pieces of concept art for 2fort. They are very lightly painted-over screenshots of it, with some vague shapes added and the overall color balance tweakedOn the picture showing the red fort, a small section at the bottom was overlooked, which still has the original palette.. However, the near-omnipresent aliasing on a majority of the shapes gives away that this is practically what the map looked like by the time this art was made. In comparison to version 2, there is much more texturing, with the forts having their respective color. The sewers area has yet to get any water within it, but is more detailed than before. Since there is a large opaque area painted over on the front of the blue fort, it appears that the "side indicator" sign had not been removed from it during this period. Overall, the map maintains a fairly simplistic style, with lush colors and fairly little detail. Trivia *The signs near the sewers seem to be mismatched. Art Ev3 1.jpg Ev3 2.jpg Version 4: Trailer Nearly final, this version has a largely identical appearance to the final aside from a few noticeable differences. The bridge has yet to have a roof added, there are still signs stating the team name above the sewers, and signs next to the intel room respawn rooms. Some logos and textures also still differ, such as the one above the blue building, or the logo on the "spytech" floor of the red fort. This version is also seen in the first and second teaser for Team Fortress 2. Screenshots Ev4 07.jpg Ev4 05.jpg Ev4 06.jpg Ev4 03.jpg Ev4 04.jpg Ev4 02.jpg Ev4 01.jpg References Category:Evolution Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Good Articles Category:Maps